Talk:Weapon modifier
I found a rare healing ankh that added Armor +5 while health is above 50% so I added it. I am assuming that it would go under the Armor +4-5 since it was gold. I also found another rare healing ankh that adds Armor +6 vs. giants but there was no category for this so I don't know where to put it. I also don't know the range on the Armor +x vs. species. --Vortexsam 15:14, 6 January 2006 (UTC) ---- I have a domination focus which is +29 health while casting or attacking, i'll have to check which — Skuld 18:32, 22 February 2006 (CST) Max number of modifiers? Article says "one or more". Any ideas on the maximum number of modifiers an item can contain? The max I have is one with three modifiers, a quest reward. Anybody seen any more than that? --Ishmaeel 16:58, 22 February 2006 (CST) :From drops I believe is 2. I kinda remember (not very clearly) something like 5 or perhaps more for some quests. -PanSola 18:26, 22 February 2006 (CST) ::2 handed weapons - 2 inherent mods 2 custom mods --FireFox 19:59, 22 February 2006 (CST) :::FF, I was actually thinking some absurd focuses that have perhaps up to 5 modifiers, many have a different triggering circumstance. -PanSola 23:15, 22 February 2006 (CST) Images Should we add images for examples? 04:34, 23 February 2006 (CST) :Images... of colored text descriptions? -PanSola 05:40, 23 February 2006 (CST) :: yarr — Skuld 01:42, 7 March 2006 (CST) Should quest reward/collector item mods be separate from drops? Seeing as how many quest reward and collector items have strange mods, should they be put on a different category or page? For example, bows don't drop with reduced condition mods, although there are quest reward ones that have those mods. I'm not even sure if we should try to list all of the weird mods. -Savio 17:57, 25 February 2006 (CST) new mod? link to image This shows a +8 armor while hp < 50% on it. Anyone know the range for this to add it? | Chuiu 14:26, 27 February 2006 (CST) :I'm pretty sure the range is 4-8 from what I've seen. By the way, another condition is "while hexed" (I found a +8 while hexed focus myself ). Incidentally, I think the "armour vs. species" mentioned above has the same range. I'll add both of them. — egads talk 01:25, 7 March 2006 (CST) ::I have seen Focus Items mods up to 8. Say +8 vs. Slash or Blunt damage. I have also seen up to -5 Armor and up to +6 vs. specific elemental damage, say +6 vs. cold. Damage + By the way, do Damage % increase modifiers affect only damage inflicted by attacks and attack skills? I bring this up because it seems kind of ambiguous according to this article page. That and I never really bothered to check in-game. Oh, and I was looking at one of those Damage +33% Attack speed -67% weapons and was wondering what the hell Anet was thinking. If such is the case, it should probably be noted on the article page, non? 69.124.143.230 08:57, 7 March 2006 (CST) :Damage +xx% only affects base attack damage. Attack skill damage is unaffected by it. I think Anet is too lazy to remove some of the trash items from Ascalon; it's not like a lot of people poke around there for collectors anyway. -Savio 12:35, 12 April 2006 (CDT) I have an armor+ mod vs piercing on a shield...+9 o_O Armor +4-8 vs 'specific type of attack' (e.g. earth damage) Sitting here right in front of my face, Shadow Shield req 12 strength Armor: 16 Armor +9 versus piercing attacks. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 67.191.97.226 (talk • ) 03:47, 13 March 2006 (CST). :Have a pic? If so, feel free to change the article. Evan The Cursed (Talk) 03:48, 13 March 2006 (CST) Question When does the mod "Lengthens bleeding" work? If a monster is bleeding (because of someone else) and I hit him with the sword, is he going to bleed longer? :No, if you're holding a weapon with a "lengthens whatever" upgrade while you inflict the condition, it will be lengthened. Note that you don't actually have to be "using" the weapon; for example holding an axe with lengthens weakness and casting enfeeble. --68.142.14.98 10:00, 4 April 2006 (CDT) Question: Reduces duration on you by 20% Can sword/axe/hammer come with "Reduces duration on you by 20% (e.g. Bleeding)"? Such weapon may exist, but it must be extremely rare. If it exist, I wanna buy one (user: icyangel strawberry). :I've only seen a Bow that had reduced Poison. I'm going to remove that modifier until someone comes up with proof of such an item. -Savio 12:33, 12 April 2006 (CDT) :: Only on focii/shields/staves afaik Skuld 12:36, 12 April 2006 (CDT) :::Proof of the bow: . Being the idiot I am, I didn't ask where he got it. My guess is that it might be a collector's item since other weapons don't drop with this mod (that I have seen). --Vortexsam 23:14, 25 June 2006 (CDT) ::::That is in fact, a quest-reward, I don't remember which quest, I don't remember which NPC. My broken memory tells me it was in Tyria at least, and quite possibly around Ascalon. specifically, from this quest. I kept it because even my melee-ranger likes to lure enemies, and since she's already packing Apply Poison, that just helps. Plus, it has a pretty skin. As I'm sure you're aware though, some collectors/quest-givers can give you some fairly unique mods on their rewards, and I don't believe the 20% reduced poison-duration appears naturally. --Black Ark 03:23, 18 July 2006 (CDT) unconditional +Health range on foci :I got an unconditional +10 health cyan / blue focus yesterday, so I lowered the minimum unconditional health on foci. Question on +1 mods :What effect to these have on the inherent benefit of an atribute (say death magic), is it an uncomditional +1 or no effect? Thanks, Trizor. ::I don't understand your question. All +1 attribute mods only trigger while using skills. -PanSola 14:39, 8 May 2006 (CDT) Unconditional damage items CAN drop Unconditional damage items CAN drop. I picked one up and identified it to get dmg +13% always. And I didn't use an exploit. :The edit(s) this refers to are here. I think some people are confusing 15/-5 or 15/-10 items for what the notes call unconditional damage. Besides that, can anyone cite any information on whether they dropped or were an exploit? --68.142.14.71 01:52, 30 June 2006 (CDT) 15/-1 and cast mod http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?t=3047492 this is new Skuld 00:24, 1 June 2006 (CDT) +Armor vs species Can we compile a list of which species the +armor vs species items drop for? -- Gordon Ecker 17:06, 2 June 2006 (CDT) half recharge time stacks? I have a wand that's half skill recharge time of fire spells 20%, and a focus that's also half skill recharge time of fire spells 20%. Do those stack? :34 or 36%, which one escapes me — Skuld 13:25, 28 July 2006 (CDT) ::yes, but not in a additive method. with both, 32% of spells will recharge in half time, and 4% will recharge in one quarter time. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 13:29, 28 July 2006 (CDT) :::Actually it won't recharge at quarter time anymore because there is a cap. So it's 32% half time, and 4% half time. HOWEVER, if there is a hex on you that doubles recharge time, then you get 32% normal time, and 4% half time (my theory). - 18:47, 3 August 2006 (CDT) ::::Are you sure? I know, for sure, that casting time can be reduced to quarter time. I have a gold rod that has 9% fast cast and a 20/20 healing ankh and I can Restore Life sometimes in 2 seconds (normally 8 seconds w/o fast cast). Maybe it's just casting and not recharging. The hexing stuff would definitely require some scrimmage testing. --Vortexsam 23:36, 3 August 2006 (CDT) :::::See the July 13th Update. Recharge is capped at 50% now from multiple sources. --Ryard 23:50, 3 August 2006 (CDT) :::that explains why i stopped getting ultra fast recharges around that time. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 09:15, 4 August 2006 (CDT) Ok. Is this mentioned in an article someplace? It seems like it should be. 20% +1 attribute shields and foci Does anyone know which 20% +1 attribute shileds and foci can actually drop. -- Gordon Ecker 03:53, 9 August 2006 (CDT) daggers + hexed foes Dont daggers have the +15% damage mod vs hexed foes? becaus it saays they dont